


Kinktober Collection 2018

by LadyoftheValley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Face-Sitting, Gender or Sex Swap, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Stepping, because oikawa is a team hoe, implied platonic sexual relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheValley/pseuds/LadyoftheValley
Summary: I decided to participate in Kinktober this year, and writing is my only way of contributing to the fun!I also realized that I started much too late to catch up, so the updates may not be daily, but the prompts I have planned will be finished.Please keep in mind that this is my KINKtober, so there will be explicit elements in each of the chapters.





	1. Day 1: Face-Sitting

Akaashi wasn’t quite as sure about this as Bokuto was, but Bokuto’s sheer enthusiasm about having Akaashi sit on her face was enough to assuage at least some of the apprehension she felt.

“Are you completely sure about this?” Akaashi might have asked the same thing at least three times now, but she wanted to make sure that this was something Bokuto actually wanted to do and not just something she found out about through Kuroo.

Akaashi herself was fresh out of the shower, dressed in her robe to hide the lingerie she wore, and brushing through her unruly curls as Bokuto put her own hair up in a messy bun to get it out of the way, “Of course I am! When am I ever not?”

Maybe she was fussing over nothing, but so many thoughts were going through her head. What if it was horrible? What if Bokuto hated it after a few minutes? What if Bokuto sprained her neck like that girl Akaashi saw on social media?

Bokuto laid out on the bed and beckoned Akaashi closer, and Akaashi was powerless to resist those eyes full of joy. She set the brush aside and crawled into bed beside her, simply leaning down to kiss her for now. Akaashi could never tire of kissing Bokuto, but Bokuto was focused elsewhere, of what they should be doing.

“Keiji, come on! Let’s start!”

Akaashi laughs softly and allows her voice to slip just a little deeper, a little more of a purr than usual, “Are you so eager to please me, Koutarou?”

The shiver her voice sends down Bokuto’s spine never slips past her attention, and each time, she thinks it makes Bokuto’s eyes fall even more in lust, “Yes, Mistress. Always.”

Akaashi hums as she pulls back, fingers lightly ghosting down Bokuto’s clothed torso, “I see. And you’ve been such a good girl for me, I suppose I can give you a reward for it.” As Akaashi gets up, she slowly makes a show of slipping the robe down pale shoulders, exposing the black lace hugging her breasts and hips and long black stockings caging her legs, “Get ready for me, Koutarou. We don’t want you too messy when you eat your dessert.”

She goes to their dresser to retrieve something she knows Bokuto loves, a glove of golden metal claws, carefully shaped to provide the sensation of being scratched, but none of the risk of actually breaking skin. Akaashi clinks the metal against the wood and hears the familiar hitch of breath.

When she turns back to face Bokuto, she’s laid beautifully out for her. Oh, how she wishes that Koutarou would let her have her own way with her tonight, but no. Koutarou had asked so sweetly for this, and who was Akaashi to deny her?

Akaashi saunters closer to the bed, each step measured and confident, slowly drinking in her form as Akaashi slinks her way onto the bed and up Bokuto’s body, straddling her waist, “You’re such a good girl for me, Koutarou. Always so eager to follow my commands.”

She rewards her by dragging that cold metal up her side, causing goosebumps to raise in its wake, and gently cupping her breast, letting the tips of the claws sink into the soft flesh. Bokuto is already trembling as she watches her mistress, and Akaashi can’t think of a sexier sight.

“Tell me again what you want from me, Koutarou.”

Bokuto gulps but meets her mistress’s gaze, “I want you to sit on my face, Mistress. Please let me have dessert.”

“And what is your safe signal?”

“Tap your thigh three times if I need to stop.”

Akaashi smiles in that soft way she knows melts Bokuto’s heart as she leans up to kiss her once, sweet and tempting, “Good girl.”

And with that, Akaashi shimmies her way out of the black lace underwear, making a pretty show of her hips and torso so Bokuto won’t notice if she has to awkwardly pull them down her legs to get them off, tossing them over her shoulder with little disregard as she knows drives Koutarou crazy. In her own words, it made Akaashi seem so regal and powerful, as if nothing mattered besides Koutarou.

She snapped her fingers near her hips, Bokuto’s cue to hold her there, and slowly got her cunt hovering over Bokuto’s face. No matter how embarrassing it was for her, she wouldn’t break her character. She hovered there and stared down at Bokuto for exactly 20 seconds, before humming, “What do you say, Koutarou?”

Bokuto looked like she almost broke with relief, “Thank you, Mistress!” Bokuto pulled her down and positioned her just right before letting her tongue explore her mistress’s folds, starting off just as enthusiastic as Akaashi knew she would.

Akaashi can’t help the small gasp of both surprise and pleasure, hips jolting in Bokuto’s steady hold. This wasn’t something Akaashi did out of principle as a Mistress. Usually, it was Akaashi pleasuring Bokuto, because Akaashi more enjoyed the act of making her partner come undone than getting off itself.

That being said, Bokuto was a godsend with her tongue.

It made Akaashi press down more to get more of the feeling, gasping and moaning soft as Bokuto licked and sucked, drinking in Akaashi and not letting anything go to waste.

It wasn’t long before Akaashi was squeezing her eyes shut and gasping hard and grabbing Bokuto’s hair with those claws, scratching her scalp but careful not to pull as she came hard, Bokuto easily working her through it.

Once Akaashi felt she had a better handle on herself, she cleared her throat and carefully moved her way down Bokuto’s body on shaky legs. From Bokuto’s dazed expression, Akaashi was careful and set her soft hand against Bokuto’s cheek, trying to ground her, “Hey, Koutarou. You were so good for me. You’ve made me so happy. Is there anything else your mistress can do for you?”

When Bokuto only leaned into her touch, smiling dreamily, Akaashi slipped off the glove and set it aside, grabbing the tissues and gently wiped off Bokuto’s mouth, giving her a soft peck as she climbed in next to her, pulling her in for cuddles.

Bokuto quickly pulled her in, now more back to her usual boisterous self as she grinned at Akaashi, “How was it, Keiji? Amazing? I loved it! Let me do it again!”

Akaashi laughed softly before cuddling into her naked girlfriend, “Maybe I’ll use it as a reward for when you’re exceptionally good.” Bokuto hoots and hollers as she crushes her girlfriend to her chest, but Akaashi wouldn’t change a thing about it.


	2. Day 2: Begging

It wasn’t often that Akaashi got on his knees for his boys, but today was an exception. Today was a test of patience and obedience. Today, he was going to reward his boys if they were good and punish them for being bad.

He looked up at them with half-lidded eyes, lazily stroking them both. Bokuto’s hair was down with sweat from pent-up lust, while Kuroo had pushed his back, exposing the side of his face normally hidden. Oh, how Akaashi loved having their eyes on him, how he loved being in control.

Akaashi himself was in black slacks and a white button-up, as beautifully composed as when they started, but his boys were naked and panting and held at his command. They had both been so good for him for the past ten minutes of this slow torture.

And then Kuroo started testing his limits, as he always did.

He pushed his hips forward into Akaashi’s hand, dangerously close to his face, “Come on, pretty boy. I wanna finish tonight, you know?”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow and stopped his hand completely, squeezing tighter in warning, “You were doing so well, Tetsurou. I thought for once I could get through a session without having to punish you for that mouth. How silly of me to think otherwise.”

It was a game Akaashi knew well, and knew that Kuroo thrived on. So he indulged him.

So he held his hand tight and still on Kuroo while he continued to work Bokuto, “Look how good Koutarou is being for me, just like he always is.” Bokuto’s body flushed at the praise, hands shaking but obediently at his sides.

Akaashi hummed in his amusement, feeling dark and powerful, completely in control of these two boys, because even if Kuroo wasn’t the most obedient, he craved being broken and made to beg. He licked his lips in a slow show, gazing up at Bokuto through his lashes, “And guess what good boys get?”

Both of their eyes almost went comically wide as Akaashi kissed the tip of Bokuto’s length, licking off some of the slickness gathered there as if it were a lollipop, “Good boys get to cum.” 

Akaashi smirked as he took in their expressions, focusing his attention on Bokuto, “Tell Tetsurou how good it feels, Koutarou. Make sure he knows exactly what he’s missing out on.”

When Akaashi sinks his mouth down onto Bokuto’s cock, the noise Bokuto makes is almost porn-worthy. But Akaashi knows just how expressive Bokuto can get, and knows exactly how to use it to his advantage. He removes his hand from Bokuto’s length so he can set it on his hip instead, giving his mouth room to sink down further and bob.

Blowing someone wasn’t something Akaashi particularly enjoyed, but it was something he knew he was good at, and knew it was a treat for his boys whenever he did deem it an appropriate reward.

Akaashi sucked and slurped, finally allowing his composure to get messy as he worked Bokuto with his mouth and tongue. Who wouldn’t love to see their Master so disheveled because of them?

When he hummed his satisfaction, Bokuto moaned and set his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders, hunched slightly over Akaashi, “Ahh, so- so good, Tetsu. Master really is… Fuck- the best.” 

Akaashi feels Kuroo twitch in his hands as Bokuto moans, knows just how much seeing Bokuto lost in his pleasure turns Kuroo on.

Once he feels Bokuto starting to breathe heavier, minutely pushing his hips into Akaashi’s mouth, he pushes down and holds himself there, causing Bokuto to whine loudly and squeeze his hands into fists on Akaashi’s shoulders.

He whimpers, “Please, Master.”

So Akaashi hollows his cheeks and bobs his head quick, squeezing Bokuto’s hip as it only takes one, two, three more sucks before Bokuto is coming down his throat with a sob of relief. Akaashi swallows and pulls himself off, licking his lips before making a kissing noise at Bokuto, who falls to his knees to pull Akaashi into a kiss, swiping his tongue expertly through his Master’s mouth to gather any residual cum.

Once he feels at least a little more clean, he reaches out to grab the back of Bokuto’s neck, firm yet gentle, pulling him in to set his forehead on Akaashi’s shoulder, before he glances up at Kuroo. “Look how sweet he is, Tetsurou. Sounds like he enjoyed having my mouth on him. Too bad naughty boys don’t get the same privilege.”

He felt how Kuroo twitched at his words, more desperate by the minute, as Bokuto looked up at him and slurred, “So good, Tetsu. It’s… so good.”

Akaashi hums as Kuroo’s breath catches, gently pulling Bokuto away from himself and standing with him, taking him over to the bed so he could lie down. Bokuto whines softly for him, but Akaashi caresses his face and leans down to kiss his forehead, “Not yet, Koutarou. I’ll be right back.”

Then he turns his attention to Kuroo, eyes darkening as he tilts his chin up in a domineering gesture, “On your knees, legs apart and hands behind your head.” If Kuroo wanted to be a little shit to his Master, Akaashi could be one right back.

When Kuroo moved to follow his instructions, albeit reluctantly, Akaashi stepped closer, stepping one dress shoe onto his thigh, “You’re disobedient and unruly, and I can’t understand why when you know that I always know best. You know I’m going to break you and put you back together again like I always do.”

Kuroo smirked, even if his thighs are shaking and his body is screaming at Akaashi to break him, “Maybe you’re just losing your touch.”

That makes Akaashi raise an eyebrow, before he leans forward, eyes dangerous, bringing his hand up to grab Kuroo’s chin, “Maybe you’ve forgotten your manners.” He leans more of his weight onto Kuroo’s thigh, watching carefully as Kuroo’s eyes widen and his breath hitches.

Akaashi huffs in amusement and pulls back, toeing off his shoe to gently press his socked foot against Kuroo’s stomach, slowly trailing down, “Is this what you wanted? To be nothing? Not cherished like Koutarou, but bullied? Do you like it when someone younger bullies you?”

Kuroo grits his teeth, and Akaashi only smiles softly, wickedly, “Fine then. What are your words?”

Kuroo rolls his eyes, but answers anyway, “Red, yellow, green. God, it’s green, go already.”

Akaashi smirks, bringing his foot lower, pushing Kuroo’s cock down from his stomach to the floor, but barely applies pressure, “So impatient, like I don’t control you.” Akaashi drops all warmth in his face, going cold, putting more careful pressure on Kuroo’s cock, “You get off on me controlling your orgasms, don’t you? You get off on me owning you.”

Kuroo’s breaths come quicker, and Akaashi glances back to the bed to see Bokuto up and watching him with that gaze, that special, hyper-focused gaze that he knows Kuroo loves.

“Look at you, getting so excited by being stepped on and being watched. Such a naughty boy.” He moves his foot slowly, and he watches as Kuroo tries to rock his hips into the friction and pressure, so Akaashi pulls his foot back, tutting softly, “If you’re bad, you’re never going to finish. I’ll hold you here all night if I have to.”

That makes Kuroo start to sweat from something other than lust, “Hey, hey, wait a minute. Now let’s not get hasty here.”

Akaashi lets his smirk grow wider, “So be good, and beg me for your orgasm.”

Kuroo’s eyes narrow, before gasping as Akaashi puts just a little more pressure down, moving his foot back and forth, and once he feels it twitching under his toes, that’s when Kuroo starts talking, “Please, just a little more. Just a little…”

When Akaashi slowly starts lessening the pressure, Kuroo jolts, the teasing from earlier doing half the job for him, “No, no, no! Come on, please! Fuck, just let me get off!”

Akaashi grins and glances back at Bokuto, “What do you think, Koutarou? Should I let him?”

Bokuto glances up at Akaashi and tilts his head a bit, thinking, “If he asks nicely, like you do with me.”

Akaashi nods and looks back down to Kuroo, “You heard Koutarou. Ask me just like he does.” He focus his attention more on the sensitive head, rolling his foot quickly over the hard flesh.

Kuroo nearly cries out, “Please! Please, Master! Fuck, let me, please!”

And Akaashi smiles, leaning down and tilting Kuroo’s chin up with his fingers, commanding, “Then cum.”

It’s gross feeling the wetness on the bottom of his sock, but listening to Kuroo’s sobs of relief make up for it. When he leans forward slightly, Akaashi does as he did with Bokuto and kneels to let Kuroo rest his head on his shoulder to catch his breath, before moving him to the bed when he’s stable enough.

His boys cling to each other, almost instantly asleep as Akaashi tucks them in, and Akaashi smiles fondly as he cleans himself, his boys, and everything else up. When they woke up, that’s when Akaashi would give them proper aftercare. But for now, he’d let them rest.


	3. Day 3: Sensory Deprivation

Oikawa prided himself on knowing his team, prided himself on knowing exactly what his teammates needed from him. That included the mad dog on his team, Kyoutani. But how was he supposed to give him what he needed, control and harness the power he possessed on the court, if he seemed to be so wary and distrustful of his captain?

So he started watching him, doing small experiments to try and see what tactics may work better than others. He tried speaking softer, he tried speaking more commanding, he tried soft touches and hard touches and getting close and keeping his distance. And what he found out was rather interesting.

While Kyoutani reacted to Iwaizumi’s usual brute authority, he didn’t like that from Oikawa. He in fact became more reluctant to allow Oikawa to help him be his best and make him a better asset to the team. What he seemed to respond better to was when Oikawa was closer, softer, feather-light touches trailed over his back and shoulders and arms, whispered praises of how good he was in his ears.

But why? Oikawa couldn’t think of why Kyoutani responded better to that, even if he was still wary of Oikawa, jumping back whenever he stepped too close.

So Oikawa devised an even grander experiment.

He waved the others on ahead of them, asking Kyoutani to stay back to practice longer with him. It wasn’t abnormal for Oikawa to stay late, but it was weird that he asked someone to stay behind and that someone not be Iwaizumi. But the others didn’t press too much, leaving the pair behind in the club room as they all headed home.

Kyoutani went to growl begrudgingly at Oikawa, stepping away to head back toward the court, but Oikawa steps between the door and Kyoutani, leaning against the wood and folding his arms, “Hey, Kyou-chan. We’re not gonna do our extra training in the gym, we’re doing it here.”

Oikawa watches as Kyoutani’s guard comes up, his shoulders hunching up as his head lowers, teeth bared. Was he really that frightening to Kyoutani?

“It’s just a bonding experience, Kyou-chan. Don’t look so defensive,” Oikawa mutters before he stands straight again, going over to his locker and pulling out a few long strips of cloth. His skin prickles as he feels Kyoutani’s eyes burning holes in his back, but he pulls on the mask Kyoutani seems to like, soft and sweet and with no room for disagreement, “Won’t you be a good boy for me?”

Kyoutani’s head shoots up, watching Oikawa with wide eyes, “What the hell does that mean?”

Oikawa pauses and looks back at Kyoutani, slightly confused, “Won’t you do what I say? You like it when I call you a good boy, don’t you?”

The heat in Kyoutani’s cheeks isn’t entirely out of anger, “W-what? No, I fucking don’t! That’s weird!”

It’s here that Oikawa pauses even more, turning to face him fully, the cloth hanging limp in his hands, “But I thought… Kyou-chan always reacts so nicely when I call him a good boy. I thought that you’d like this type of bonding exercise.”

Now Kyoutani’s cheeks are burning and Oikawa can’t find a hint of anger in any of it, “What type of bonding exercise is this?”

Oikawa’s furrows his brows, looking down at the cloth in his hands because he thinks it’s obvious, but then his face turns to horror as he realizes that Kyoutani really has no idea what Oikawa had had in mind, “Oh my god.”

“What the fuck, Oikawa!”

Oikawa drops the cloth and strides closer, even when Kyoutani’s guard goes up, “I’m sorry! I really thought you knew and understood what I was going for! I really thought you were into this kinda thing!”

Kyoutani pulls back, “What kind of shit do you think I’m into? What freaky shit are you trying to do to me?”

“Kyoutani!” Oikawa is quick to become defensive, especially at that tone and the amount of embarrassment he currently feels, “I know you think I’m a pompous dick, and hell, maybe I am, but do you really think I’d do this if I didn’t think you’d enjoy it? With everything I’ve observed from you, I thought you would enjoy yourself and understand what was happening! I thought it would be good bonding because I want us to be closer as a pair and if I didn’t get close and look out for everyone on my team, then I’m not a good enough captain! Honestly, if I didn’t try to take care of you, are you even really on the team?”

He only receives a roar, returned defensiveness and embarrassment, “This isn’t how you fucking bond with people, you fuck! You give them some fucking warning about it too!”

They’re both seething in embarrassment, heads ducked and hands in fists, but Kyoutani is the first to look away, unable to handle Oikawa’s intensity, “You’re still a dick.” Oikawa goes to protest, but Kyoutani cuts him off with a growl, “But I guess you’re not that much of a dick. But why the fuck was this your idea of a bonding exercise?”

Oikawa forces himself to calm down too when he sees that Kyoutani is, “Well, it’s more for the trust and intimacy of it than sex, you know?” Kyoutani’s face burns, but Oikawa continues, unashamed, “I just… I want you to trust me like you do Iwa-chan, is all. And with how you react to certain techniques and reinforcement, I thought you’d respond to this better than something else.”

He sighs and straightens up, gesturing to the door, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Kyouken-chan, I promise. If you want to leave and forget this ever happened, we can do that. I won’t bring it up again, and I won’t try to do anything else.”

Kyoutani had never heard Oikawa be more genuine than he seemed to be now. He wasn’t even teasing him on how much of a virgin he was, which would have been prime blackmail material Kyoutani would have latched onto immediately and mercilessly, and knew Oikawa would have if the circumstances weren’t so weird. That meant he had no choice but to believe that this shady fucker was actually being sincere.

So he lowered his eyes to the floor, cheeks burning as he forces words past his teeth, “I didn’t… don’t… I don’t hate it.”

For a moment, Oikawa was still, more so than he had ever been. And Kyoutani took a step back as a slow grin slipped onto his face, cloth held up like inky tendrils bound to bring his demise.

“Oh, you don’t hate it when I call you a good boy?” He rolls the last words off his tongue like velvet or wine or whatever other metaphor Kyoutani can think of, and he knows that he’s fucked.

Oikawa stalks closer, wrapping the cloth strips around his hands almost lazily, and stops just in front of Kyoutani, “So can I ask you to trust me, even for a moment? I’ll take care of you, and you don’t have to worry about anything.”

Kyoutani is still on edge, but now from embarrassment about how he feels about all of this rather than anger and spite toward his captain. Oikawa steps closer and reaches out to gently trail his fingers and that damn cloth over his shoulder, up his neck, and to rest on his cheek, cooing softly, “Let me take control, Kyou-chan.”

Slowly, Kyoutani lowers his hunched shoulders, which Oikawa takes as a silent permission, but he doesn’t push much further, only takes another step closer, almost pressed against the younger, “Will you let me tie your hands?”

He hesitates, but Kyoutani eventually nods his head, relaxing his arms even if he still seems to be tense. Oikawa gently trails his hands down Kyoutani’s arms, moving his hands behind his back and slowly, almost reverently, ties his hands at the small of his back. Doing so makes Oikawa press close, Kyoutani’s face instinctually pressing into Oikawa’s shoulder. Even as his eyes are scrunched shut, he’s trembling slightly, and Oikawa takes a moment to just hold him, letting Kyoutani relax on his own terms at the loss of control as he whispers soft praises of how good he is.

Once Kyoutani’s trembling has stopped, Oikawa pulls back to reach up and take his cheeks again, “Will you get on your knees for me?”

Kyoutani shakes his head, eyes growing angrier, “Never. Not even for this dumb bonding experience.” His shoulders tug at the restraints on his hands instinctively, but Oikawa has them fastened tight enough that he can’t break free from them.

Oikawa knows that he’s gone back a step, so he just continues to coo at Kyoutani, soft and sweet and in control, just like he likes, “That’s okay. You don’t have to get on your knees for me. You’re already a good boy, being so good for me.”

Kyoutani’s breath hitches, and Oikawa holds back the smug satisfaction, “That’s it, Kyou-chan. Let me have control. I’ll take care of you.”

He drapes another of the cloth strips over Kyoutani’s shoulder, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “Do you trust me enough to take away your sight?”

And Kyoutani wants to refuse, wants to lash out and steal all of the control back, wants to make the King of the Court get on his knees to prove he’s no threat, but then again, his body is warm and buzzing and Oikawa’s breath on his ear is a tease, nerves already more sensitive now that he can’t lash out, more sensitive now that Oikawa has more power than him.

And he thinks he wants more of that feeling more than he wants to rebel.

So he nods his head minutely, a soft whisper, “Yes.”

Oikawa smiles and ever so slowly wraps the cloth strip securely over his eyes, tying it securely, and Kyoutani is left in the dark, only Oikawa’s unwavering warmth and breath ghosting over his ear and neck telling him that he wasn’t alone.

And then Oikawa pulls away, admiring his own handiwork at getting his mad dog on a leash.

He hums as Kyoutani almost instinctually leans toward Oikawa, trying to follow the warmth like a guide, but Oikawa takes another silent step back. He starts silently stalking around Kyoutani, watching as he tenses as he tries to find Oikawa with his hearing alone, and as his cheeks and neck flush deeper.

When Kyoutani’s breathing gets more panicked, Oikawa speaks in a low tone, still circling around him, “I’m still here, Kyou-chan. I’ll always be here, even when you can’t see me.”

That was his job as a captain, wasn’t it? To be there for his teammates even if they couldn’t see him. But Kyoutani needed to learn more, that Oikawa wasn’t only there, he was never leaving him. Oikawa was a presence that he would never get rid of on the court, always with him, always watching and directing.

Still, Kyoutani searches, tugging at his restraints, so Oikawa sighs softly and steps close, pressing his body against Kyoutani’s back, one hand holding his waist as the other reaches up to pull Kyoutani’s head against his shoulder, “I’m here.”

In his hold, Kyoutani freezes, but soon relaxes into it. And once he does, Oikawa pulls away, letting Kyoutani stumble with his loss of balance. Once again, Kyoutani is searching, and Oikawa steps forward and braces Kyoutani against him as before, holding him there, whispering those sweet reassurances in his ear, and letting go once Kyoutani relaxes.

Oikawa only notices the way Kyoutani’s body is reacting after their fourth time, and it makes his head spin a little.

This time, when he braces Kyoutani against himself, the hand around his hip snakes lower, just barely brushing his arousal, “Does this make you excited, Kyou-chan?” The way Kyoutani’s breath hitches is enough of an indication, but Oikawa wants to hear it, to make sure Kyoutani is really okay with this. He hadn’t growled or hissed at him as he normally did, and Oikawa wasn’t sure if he should take that as a good thing or not. On one hand, maybe Kyoutani felt safe enough not to; on the other, maybe he didn’t feel safe at all and was afraid to.

Oikawa coos softly, “Do you want me to take care of you, Kenta-kun? All you have to do is tell me. It’s my job to take care of you, and it’s your job to trust me to. But I can’t unless you tell me you want me to.”

Kyoutani tries pulling at his restraints again, clenching his teeth, before he huffs and leans back more against Oikawa, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries for any semblance of composure so the smug bastard behind him doesn’t know just how much he’s affecting him, even if it fails, “Oikawa, I swear to fuck if you don’t take responsibility for this…”

So Oikawa does, smiling softly as his hand falls lower, gently taking Kyoutani's arousal in his hand and cooing when his breath hitches at the touch, “It's okay, Kenta-kun. I've got you.”

He strokes Kyoutani gently, listening to each little gasp and whine his mad dog lets out, feeling almost drunk on power, a sensual power he doesn't use nearly as often as sheer will. Oikawa is careful to learn what Kyoutani likes and doesn't when he's touched so intimately like this, just in case Kyou-chan needs another obedience lesson later.

Oikawa is slow and methodical, and eventually has Kyoutani huffing and whining against him, hips jumping at every torturously slow caress of Oikawa's hand. He starts murmuring in the other’s ear, soft reassurances and promises.

“I'll always be here, Kenta-kun. It's my job to take care of you, direct your power so that you're at your best. No one will ever see you as the weakest link in the team as long as you let me guide you. You may rival Iwa-chan in pure strength, but you're reckless. As long as you submit to me, give yourself to me, and realize that I only want to make you achieve your best, individually and with our team, then I will always be beside you, and I will always guide you.”

Oikawa gently bites Kyoutani’s shoulder, licking the spot after to soothe any sting, “Just be mine, Kenta-kun.”

And with that, Oikawa feels Kyoutani's body jump and twitch as he spills over Oikawa's fingers, panting heavily.

It surprises Oikawa, that that's what got Kyoutani off, but he rolls with it, gently kissing his neck and cheek as he guides Kyoutani into sitting, keeping him in his lap as he grabbed a clean towel and started cleaning them both off gently, “That's a good boy, Kenta-kun. So good for me. We're gonna get you cleaned up, and then we're gonna get your arms free, and then I'll let you see again.”

Kyoutani only leans his head back on Oikawa's shoulder, breathing deeply and finally seeming relaxed, even if his cheeks dust pink at Oikawa's words.

Oikawa finishes cleaning them up and throws the towel aside, carefully fixing Kyoutani's shorts and gently rubs his side, “Do you know now, Kenta-kun? That I'm the only one you need to listen to, if no one else. I'm the only one you need to bend to, and I will make you stronger for it.”

Kyoutani nods slowly at Oikawa's words, all struggle from before seeming to leave his body. He's putting up no resistance as usual, and Oikawa gently kisses his shoulder for it, bringing his hands back to slowly untie Kyoutani's wrists. At first, he makes no move to stretch his arms, so Oikawa slowly guided them out from behind Kyoutani's back, gently massaging his wrists, before working his way up his arms to massage his shoulders.

It's then Kyoutani picks his head up from Oikawa's shoulder, but makes no move to pull the blindfold off. He merely waits, and Oikawa is almost afraid that he's somehow broken Kyoutani for real. So he hums softly, stilling his hands on Kyoutani's shoulders, “Can you stretch your fingers for me?”

Kyoutani slowly extends his fingers, before curling them into a fist, before relaxing.

Oikawa nods, “And can you tell me how you're feeling?”

Kyoutani seems to pause at the question, before he shakes his head, “I dunno. Good, I guess? I'm not angry.”

Oikawa hums softly, “Is this weird?”

Kyoutani snorts a laugh, “You just touched my dick, and you're asking me if this is weird?”

That makes Oikawa laugh, so he simply brings his hands up the sides of Kyoutani's neck to gently grab the sides of the blindfold, “Close your eyes for me. I don't want to hurt you with the light.”

He waits a few moments, assuming Kyoutani does so before slowly sliding off the blindfold. It’s then that Kyoutani rubs at his own wrists and adjusts his shirt, standing up and stepping away to stand in the middle of the room.

Oikawa gets up and steps behind him, setting a hand gently on his shoulder, “You okay, Kyou-chan?”

Kyoutani grits his teeth before he glances back at Oikawa, “Yeah, I'm fine, I guess. It’s just…” He scratches the back of his neck self-consciously, “You’re not gonna tell the others about this, right?”

Oikawa pulls Kyoutani back into his arms, chest to his back just as before, “Why would I do that? You still think I’m that much of a pompous dick? This is just between you and me, Kyou-chan. No one else needs to know about this if you don’t want them to.”

Kyoutani hums, rolling his eyes slightly, “So… Have you ever done anything like this with any of the others?”

Oikawa snorts and pulls away, gathering the cloth strips and throwing them back in his locker, “Well, I have had some platonic sexual experiences with the other third years.”

Kyoutani whipped around to face Oikawa, “What does that even mean?”

“Exactly what I said,” he snickers, “I'm kind of a whore when they want me to be. I let them use me whatever way they need, and I get off as an added bonus.”

Kyoutani's face turns redder the more Oikawa talks, voice rising in anger and embarrassment, “So what- what was this then?”

Oikawa pauses and looks back at Kyoutani, takes in how defensive, how unsure he looks. And then it clicks. He steps close and gently takes Kyoutani's cheeks in his hands, “Oh, Kyou-chan. It's whatever you want it to be. I wanted us to get closer, and I wanted you to learn that I'm always here for you, to guide you. As long as you've learned that, you can make this whatever you want. If you want to forget, if you want to remember, if you want to continue and come to me when you need me, I want you to feel cherished by me on this team, just like the others.”

Kyoutani only nods slowly, looking down at the floor as he processes this, “And… and it's just between us? No one else needs to know?”

Oikawa nods, “No one needs to know if you don't want them to. I may be in charge, but you're not completely powerless, Kyou-chan. I do want what's best for you.”

Its only when Kyoutani nods again does Oikawa lean in to kiss his forehead and let him go, “Now, why don't you let me take you out for dinner for being such a good boy?”

When Kyoutani growls in his embarrassment, Oikawa only winks and snickers.


End file.
